Valentine's Day
by Ping Goh Fa - Version 2.0
Summary: Kagome and Inuyasha loves each other, but they don’t know it. Now Sango and Miroku are hatching a plan to get them together. KxI & SxM ONE-SHOT


Valentine's Day

By: Xiao Ying- LiL CheRRy

Summary: Kagome and Inuyasha loves each other, but they don't know it. Now Sango and Miroku are hatching a plan to get them together. KxI & SxM ONE-SHOT

("…")- Speaking

('…')- Thinking

(:::…:::)- Noise/Sound

(X.Y.)- My Notes

(…)- Different Scene

Rating: PG

Genre: Romance and Humor

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. I don't know who owns it, but if you guys do…let me know!

At Kagome's House…At Night…

Kagome is babbling on about how handsome and cute Inuyasha is.

"Oh I just can't stop talking about him! He is such a hunk! He's cute and sometimes nice, but he has a very good reason to be rude. And he has the most cutest ea-," Kagome was interrupted by Sango.

Sango threw her plush pillow at Kagome.

They are at a girl's only sleepover. Kagome could only bring one person over so she decided to invite her best friend.

They were both silent for a couple of minutes.

Sango started a conversation. "So… What do you think of the Valentine's Day Dance?"

"I dunno. Maybe I'll go. I'm not sure, I'll go if someone asks me first," replied Kagome.

"So why don't you ask Inuyasha since you've been talking nonstop about him!"

Kagome blushed…"I just can't _ask_ him right away. That sounds a little direct…I'll wait till he asks me."

"But Kagome, the dance is next Friday! You have to get a date fast!"

Kagome sighed. "Don't worry. Someone is bound to ask me soon. I mean can you blame them. I'm one of the popular girls, but the most modest of them all."

Sango laughed at the compliment Kagome gave herself. "Well, I need to go pee. So wait a few minutes, 'kay? It just so happens that today is the day when my period comes. I hate getting cramps!" Sango sighed.

Sango went inside the bathroom, but instead of doing her business, she called Miroku, her boyfriend.

She took her red colored cell phone out.

:::RING RING RING:::

"Hello?" said the other line.

"Hey Miroku! It's Sango. I'm at Kagome's house right now. Remember that plan we had?"

"Yeah! Did it work?"

"Well, sort of. Kagome likes Inuyasha a lot, but she doesn't want to ask him to the dance. She wants to wait till _he_ asks _her_. So what do you think?"

"Well…I could go to Inuyasha's place tonight. And I'll ask him if he likes Kagome. How does that sound?"

"That's a great idea! You go do that while I keep talking to Kagome about the dance and then call back when you get to his house, okay?"

"Yeah sure. See yah later, Sango Dearest."

"Yeah, you too, sweetie. Buh-bye!"

:::CLICK:::

Sango came out of the toilet chamber looking happy and awfully cheery…

Kagome said, "Hey! Why are you so happy all of a sudden? Your period didn't come? Is that why you're so happy? Hello!! Answer me!"

Sango replied, "Oh, nothing! Yeah, my period did come."

"Okie dokie then…" said Kagome.

With Miroku…Driving to Inuyasha's House…

"So where is 539 Fukai Mori Street…?" Miroku said to himself.

He looked down the street, "533, 535, 537, ah here it is, 539."

Miroku parked his blue Toyota Camry in Inuyasha's driveway.

He went up to the door and rang the bell.

He waited…and waited…and waited…

The door opened up.

'Finally!' thought Miroku.

Inuyasha's silver hair shined in the full moon.

"Miroku? What are you doing out at night? Is it time for the perverted people to run wild already?"

"Haha… It's nice to see you too buddy… Well I was bored and I had nothing planned tonight, so I decided to come over my best friend's house. Is that a crime to visit my best buddy?!"

"Well, no it's not a crime, but whatever. Come in. At least now I have someone to talk to," said Inuyasha.

Miroku stepped in and saw Inuyasha's mother, Yumiko, sitting on the couch in the living room.

"Well, hello, uhhh…Inuyasha's mom!"

"Miroku, there is no need to be so formal. You can call me Yumiko. Besides I don't like being called 'Mrs. Takashi' and 'Inuyasha's mom'. It makes me sound so old!" said Yumiko.

"Okay then. Whatever you say Yumiko. Well, I'll be going with Inuyasha. So see yah later."

Yumiko nodded and the guys went upstairs.

Inuyasha shut the door to his room and talked to Miroku.

"I don't know why Mom always do that to every guest I have over…" Inuyasha sweat drops.

"Well, it's okay with me. I don't mind! Besides I think your mo- I mean Yumiko is really nice."

"Fehhh…" all was what Inuyasha said.

Miroku started a conversation about the Valentine's Day Dance.

"I think it's just ridiculous! Who would wanna go to a dance full of morons!?" exclaimed Inuyasha.

"Well, I'm going! So is Sango and I think _Kagome_ is going too!" said Miroku.

Inuyasha blushed at the sound of Kagome's name.

"Maybe I will go…" mumbled Inuyasha.

"Well, since you're going to the dance, who you going to take? I have another question. Do you like Kagome?"

Inuyasha blushed again. "I dunno who I'm gunna take…and maybe I like her…"

"I KNEW IT! YOU ALWAYS LIKED HER FROM THE START!"

"SHUT UP! MY DAD IS SLEEPING IN THE OTHER ROOM!"

"Well, you don't have to yell either…"

"Feh…"

"Well…are you going to ask Kagome to the dance?"

"Uhhhh…I don't know. Maybe I will later."

"Hello! Are you like blind or something? The dance is next week! Ask her before someone else asks her!"

"OH REALLY??? Well, I'll ask her tomorrow then."

Miroku smiled. "That's good. Now you have a date."

"NOT yet…"

"Well, I need to go to the toilet chamber," said Miroku.

"Toilet chamber?" asked Inuyasha.

"That's my way of saying bathroom." And with that Miroku left to the bathroom.

Miroku went inside and called Sango.

"Sango! It's Miroku! This plan is genius! It worked! Inuyasha is going to ask Kagome to the dance!"

"Oh my God! This is too perfect! Well, hold on…:::Kagome stop throwing pillows at me! I'm on the phone, dude!::: Back! Sorry!"

Miroku chuckled. "Well, it sounds like you're having a lot of fun! I'll talk to you tomorrow! Bye!"

With that he hung up and came out of the bathroom.

Miroku told Inuyasha he had to go after talking to Inuyasha for an hour.

Miroku left to his house. 'Well, let the fun begin!' he thought.

The Next Day… At The Mall…Saturday…

"Kagome! Pick one already! I don't have all day!" cried Sango.

Kagome was holding a black high-heel shoe in her left hand and a white high-heel shoe in her right hand.

She looked at both back and forth. 'Which one should I choose? I can't decide!' she thought.

Sango got impatient.

"Kagome, if you don't pick a shoe right now, I'll pick them up and throw them in your face! Now CHOOSE!"

"Okay okay already! I choose……………those red shoes!"

Sango sweat dropped!

'I can't believe her! She held two different shoes and decided to pick one that wasn't what she wanted! _Now_ she wanted the red ones…!' Sango thought to herself.

Kagome paid for her marvelous red high-heels and left the shoe store with Sango.

What Kagome didn't know was that Sango called Miroku and told him that she and Kagome were at the mall. So then Miroku called Inuyasha and took him and Inuyasha to the mall to meet the girls. (Confusing? I don't think so!)

Sango left to the Bath and Body Works store while Kagome went to buy clothes.

Kagome walked in a couple of stores.

She walked in PacSun and thought she saw a silver-headed guy and thought it was Inuyasha.

Well, Kagome thinking it was Inuyasha. She walked over to the guy. Kagome spoke, "HEY!"

The guy turned around. "Hey girl! You sure are pretty. I might be old and everything, but I can spot a pretty girl anywhere…" he mumbled.

That wasn't Inuyasha. That was an old guy with white hair that looked silver. The old guy also had short hair, not long.

Kagome was so embarrassed and disgusted by the old guy's antics.

She then walked out of PacSun and went inside Aeropostale.

Kagome once again saw a head with silver hair and it was long too.

She went over to the person, again thinking it was Inuyasha. "HEY! DUDE! I'VE BEEN SEEING YOU EVERYWHERE!"

The person turned around. "I'm not a 'dude'! I resent being called one! One more thing…I DON'T KNOW YOU! WHAT A FREAK!"

For all Kagome knew…that person was a girl with long silver hair, but did not look anything like Inuyasha except for the hair thing.

"I MUST BE GOING CRAZY! OH GOD, HELP ME!" Kagome thought.

"Talking to yourself again?" a mysterious voice was behind her…but it was familiar…

'Did I just say that out loud?' Kagome thought to herself.

Kagome turned around and saw………………Inuyasha!

Kagome blushed a hundred shades of red.

"I'm sorry for that…I was hallucinating again…," said Kagome.

"Oh okay then," said Inuyasha.

Kagome couldn't take her eyes off him. Inuyasha had a muscled body, straight nose, beautiful silver hair, alluring amber-filled eyes, and adorable puppy dog-ears you would die for.

Inuyasha saw Kagome staring at him and thought of teasing her. "Checking me out, huh? I do look good and you can't deny that. Haha!"

Kagome blushed a thousand shades of red this time and almost ran out of the store.

Until…Inuyasha grabbed her wrist.

'Where is Sango when I need her?!' Kagome thought.

There was an awkward silence between them.

Inuyasha spoke first, "I wasn't done talking to you. I've been meaning to ask you something and you can't say 'no'."

Kagome nodded meaning she understood and let him continue speaking.

"I..uh…don't know…how to say th-this…but…I really like you…and will you go the dance with me!" Inuyasha blurted out.

Kagome was so happy she could die right now.

"I don't know how to say this either, but YES I WILL GO TO THE DANCE WITH YOU!" Kagome leaped onto Inuyasha giving him the biggest hug she ever gave him.

So then on Kagome and Inuyasha went shopping with her. But to let you know…they weren't officially boyfriend and girlfriend.

With Miroku and Sango…Still in the Mall…

Sango was worried about Kagome. 'Maybe it wasn't a good idea to leave Kagome alone with Inuyasha looking for her…'

Miroku looked at her worried expression and thought of a way to make her act like the same Sango he knew before.

Miroku, being the silly one, rubbed her butt.

Sango twitched and slapped his right cheek. A red handprint was embedded on his face.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" Sango exclaimed.

"Well, you know the song," Miroku began dancing around with his butt sticking up in the air, "I rub big butts and I can't deny! I rub big butts and I can't deny! I rub big butts and I can't deny!"

Sango laughed hysterically. And everybody else watching Miroku make a fool of himself, laughed really hard they could die.

Miroku joined everybody else. He saw Sango acting like her old self again. 'Now that's my Sango!' he thought.

(I'm starting the week really fast so we could get to the dance.)

Sunday…

Kagome went to the mall with Sango again, but this time to buy a dress for the dance.

Kagome went to the 'Dresses Galore' store.

She found a forever red ball gown dress. The top was satin-made and the skirt was four layers of silk. It was strapless. It also had a piece of long silk that that hung around the arms. And satin gloves that were up to her elbow. It was like a piece of nature. It was marvelous. Good thing she bought the red shoes.

Sango went to the same store.

She found a lavender dress. It was like the style Kagome had, but slightly different. Her dress had straps and a big bow in the back of the dress. The whole dress was satin. (I'm not a big fan of describing clothing)

Miroku and Inuyasha decided to wait till the last minute to get their tux and corsages for the girls.

Monday…

They all went to their high school, Tamaeko High. Class after class until the bell rang to go home. None of the main characters did anything this day.

Tuesday…

They went to school…blahh…blahh…blahh…

Sango and Kagome went to the nail parlor after school. They got their nails manicured and pretty looking.

Sango had lavender flowers colored on her nails and were about 3 centimeters long.

Kagome got roses on her nails to match her gown and shoes.

Inuyasha and Miroku went to a place where they sell tuxes.

They both got black tuxes. They also got bowties and dress shoes. Miroku still looked like Miroku, but it was weird looking at Inuyasha wearing a tux. Inuyasha did look pretty cute from Kagome's point of view if she was there.

Wednesday…

School…BORING!

Mall…NOT!

Home…YES!

Yes, Kagome and Sango are at Kagome's house trying to fix their hair and pick a hairstyle that worked for them.

Yes, Inuyasha and Miroku are at Inuyasha's big mansion. They're doing nothing, but watching TV and watching music videos…how BORING!

Thursday…One Day Away From the Big Night…

"I can't believe the week has passed so quickly!" cried Kagome stretching her arms out.

All four of our main characters are still in school.

Sango said, "Yeah, I can't believe it either…I'm so tired! I better get my beauty sleep tonight."

Kagome nodded in agreement.

After school Inuyasha and Miroku bought the girls their corsages.

Inuyasha bought Kagome a corsage that had a medium-sized red rose in the middle with little cherry blossoms around the flower.

Miroku bought a corsage with purple lilies on it.

Friday Night…

Kagome was very nervous and fiddled with her thumbs while Sango did her hair. Sango did tiny little braids around Kagome's hair, but not her whole head. Sango did 5-10 tiny little braids. Sango then used sprinkle spray to make Kagome's hair sparkle in the night.

Next, Sango was sitting on the chair and Kagome did her hair. Sango's hair was French-braided. Kagome put little butterfly clips around the French-braids. Kagome also put the sprinkle spray on Sango's hair.

Inuyasha and Miroku were getting ready for the dance. They were both nervous. They too twiddle their thumbs and fidgeted a lot during the dress-up.

Sango and Kagome did their own make-up. Foundation and a little cover-up made their skin look natural. They both put on pink lip gloss.

They were ready and waited downstairs at Kagome's house for the guys to arrive.

The guys were in the limo driving to Kagome's house. They made it and rang the doorbell, nervously.

Kagome answered the door.

The door creaked slowly and Inuyasha thought he died and saw an angel from above.

"Wow…Kagome…You look beautiful!" said Inuyasha.

"Thank you. You don't look too bad yourself," complimented Kagome.

Sango came to the door. "Hey guys you ready?"

Miroku stared at her wide-eyed. "Whoa! You look great too!"

"Thank you. Now Let's go," said Sango.

They hurried to the limo.

In less than 30 minutes they were at the school's Valentine's Day Dance.

Kagome, Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku had a great entrance. They came into the gym like they were the gods and goddesses of the universe.

The beautiful, not sports-equipped, gym astounded Sango and Kagome.

Everything was sparkly and bright. The gym walls were covered with hanging banners and bright red lights.

Kagome and Sango 'ooo-ed' and 'aaah-ed.'

Inuyasha and Miroku gazed at the beautiful girls in front of them as the girls stared at the beauty of the gym.

Miroku stepped up to ask Sango to dance as a song began to play by the DJ.

"Would you like to dance, Milady?" asked Miroku.

Sango blushed and replied, "Of course. Anything for my sugar lumps!"

The couple walked out to the dance floor.

The DJ was hesitating on which song to play first.

"Maybe I should play this one…no way…that's too sad…how about this? I like this song!" he said to himself.

"Yo, Yo, Yo! People from Tamaeko High School! You ready for the first song of the evening!?"

"YEAH!" cried everyone.

First, some rap music played…(I hate rap…I DO NOT AND WILL NOT OWN EMINEM'S 'Crazy In Love')

_You always thought that I was doing alright_

_But nothing that was through a night_

_But I'm crazy over you_

_Crazy Over you_

_Crazy Over you_

_Let me go crazy crazy Over youuuuuuuuu_

_Can't you see what you do to me baby?_

_You make me crazy, you make me act like a maniac._

_I'm like a lunatic, you make me sick_

_You truly are the only one who can do this to me_

_You just make me get so crazy._

_I go skitzo, I get so insane I just go skitzophrenic_

_One minute I want to slit your throat_

_The next I want sex._

_You make me crazy, _

_the way we act like 2 maniacs in the sac_

_We fu- _

"Oops! Sorry! I can't play that kind of music!" cried the DJ.

Everybody groaned. "Aw MAN!!!"

"I'm still sorry! I'll get fired if I don't play anything that has to do with Valentine's Day," said the DJ.

Then, some punk/rock music played…(I DO NOT OWN AVRIL LAVIGNE'S 'He Wasn't' I love Avril Lavigne even tho not many ppl like her.)

_There's not much going on today _

_I'm really bored it's getting late_

_What happened to my Saturday_

_Monday's coming the day I hate_

_I'll sit on my bed alone_

_Staring at the phone_

_He wasn't what I wanted_

_What I thought, no_

_He wouldn't even open up the door_

_He never made me feel like I was special_

_He isn't really what I'm looking for_

_This is when I start to bite my nails_

_And clean my room when all else fails_

_I think it's time for me to bail_

_This point of view is get-_

The DJ kept switching songs after songs. He didn't know what he was really doing…(I wonder why he was hired…)

Next, some punk music played…(I DO NOT OWN GOOD CHARLOTTE'S 'Riot Girl' I like this song. It's not bad.)

_She's got tattoos and piercings _

_She likes minor threat_

_She likes social distortion_

_My girl's a hot girl_

_A hood rat who needs an attitude adjustment_

_Christina wouldn't wanna meet her_

_She hates you Britney so you better run for cover_

_My girl's a hot girl_

_A riot girl and she's angry at the world_

_Emergency call 911_

_She's pissed off at everyone_

_Police Rescue FBI_

_She wants a riot_

_She wants a riot_

_And everywhere we go she gets us thrown out constantly_

_But that's OK 'cause I know I know_

_I know my baby would do anything for me, yeah_

_Christina wouldn't wanna meet her_

_She hates you Brit- _

Now finally, the DJ played romantic music…(I DO NOT OWN KWON BOA'S 'Every Heart' I love that song! :::sniff sniff:::)

_Ikutsu namida o nagashitara_

_every heart_

_sunao ni nareru darou_

_Dare ni omoi tsutaetara_

_every heart_

_kokoro mita sareru no darou_

The DJ sighed as he finally got the song he wanted to play. "Well, here ya go, my peeps! A nice song to relax your inner strength."

Sango and Miroku started to dance slowly.

"So what do you think of this dance?" asked Sango.

"I like it. It's beautiful in here. Especially you. You make the whole dance perfect," said Miroku.

"Aw… Thank you."

Sango kissed Miroku passionately as they danced to the rhythm.

_nagai nagai yoru ni obieteita_

_Tooi hoshi ni inotteta_

_meguru meguru toki no naka de_

_Bokutachi wa ai o sagashiteiru_

_Tsuyoku tsuyoku naritai kara_

_kyou mo takaisora miageteiru_

Kagome stood next to Inuyasha nervously.

Inuyasha too was nervous. Kagome started to speak.

"Well… It's nice in here…right? What do you think?"

"It's all right… I guess. So what do you want to do?" asked Inuyasha.

Kagome replied, "I don't know…"

Inuyasha had the strength to ask her.

"Well… Do you want to dance? There's nothing else to do anyway."

"Um…okay then! Let's go."

Kagome and Inuyasha walked to the dance floor.

_donna egao ni deaetara_

_every heart_

_yume wo fumidasereruyo_

_hitowa_

_kanashimi no mukou ni_

_every heart_

_shiawase ukabete nemuru_

Inuyasha was a bit scared to put his hands on her waist.

He slowly put his hands on her tiny waist. There was a tingle in his spine when he touched her.

Kagome blushed as Inuyasha blushed a dark shade of red, you can hardly see it in the dimness of the gym.

Kagome put her arms around Inuyasha's neck and started to dance.

_itsuka itsuka subete no tamashii ga_

_yasuraka ni nareru youni_

_meguru meguru toki no naka de_

_boku tachi wa ikite nanika wo shiru_

_toki ni warai shugoshi naite_

_kyou mo mada aruki tsuzukete iku_

"S-so…" Kagome started.

"So what…?" said Inuyasha.

"I just wanted to say thanks for asking me to the dance. That's really kind and thoughtful."

"Um…Your welcome. I always wanted to ask you, but I wasn't always sure if you were going or not…" Inuyasha blushed 10 shades of red.

"You look so cute when you blush…"

Inuyasha blushed again at her statement.

"Thanks…I think."

_osanai kioku no kata sumi ni_

_atatakai basho ga aru soushi_

_hoshi tachi ga hanasu mirai ga_

_itsumo kagayaite ita_

_so shine _

"You look really beautiful tonight, Kagome," commented Inuyasha.

"Thank you. You too. I-I mean you look han-,"

Kagome was interrupted when Inuyasha suddenly crushed against her lips.

'Oh my God! I can't believe it! He's kissing me!' Kagome thought excitedly.

Inuyasha have her a hard, but soft kiss. He nipped her lip, asking for permission to enter.

Kagome opened her mouth. Inuyasha entered his tongue into her.

(X.Y. And you know how it goes…I'm not gunna try to explain it. I can't explain it! I've never been kissed by a guy before, so I wouldn't know!)

_meguru meguru toki no naka de_

_Bokutachi wa ai o sagashiteiru_

_Tsuyoku tsuyoku naritai kara_

_kyou mo takaisora miageteiru_

Inuyasha departed from Kagome.

"Wow… That was amazing…" said Kagome.

"I know. I saved that kiss for you…I've never kissed a girl like that before," replied Inuyasha.

Suddenly Kagome crushed his lips together for a passionate kiss.

They kissed for about fifty-five seconds and departed.

Inuyasha was open-mouthed, ready to say something.

"So do you consider us boyfriend and girlfriend?" asked Inuyasha.

"I thought we were already boyfriend and girlfriend," replied Kagome.

"Well, I wasn't sure if you wanted to be my girlfriend from the first place."

Kagome smiled. "Well, of course we're boyfriend and girlfriend."

Inuyasha grinned madly.

_meguru meguru toki no naka de_

_boku tachi wa ikite nanika wo shiru_

_toki ni warai shugoshi naite_

_kyou mo mada aruki tsuzukete iku…………_

X.Y. The End Everyone…! I think this story is funny and romantic, but if you don't think so please tell me so next time I'll make stories that make some sense…! LoL… This one-shot turned out to be…loooong…it's 16 pages! LoL…Well R&R!!!! Please and Thank YoU!!!


End file.
